ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death of great superhero: Part 1
---- First Scene Vaxasaurian Hero fights against Vilgax. Vaxasaurian Hero: You never can beat me Vilgax, I shall destroy you! Vilgax: Okay, come! Vilgax easly defeats him. Vilgax: I'am finally defeats the last hero of Milky Way Galaxy. Psyphon: Congratulions Vilgax... Vigax: Lets give me his powers. Psyphon use his machine and absorb his powers and give him. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON i shall destroy you! ---- Theme song Ben slaps to Omnitrix, all characters and all aliens appear in. ---- Ben (in Four Arms form) fights against Giant Beast Villain. Four Arms punched him: Ow yeah it's hero time. Giant Beast fire laser to him and Four Arms transforms back into Ben, after Ben transforms into Way Big. Giant Beast Villain fire laser to him, but this laser don't give effect to him.After Way Big crushes him. And transform back into Ben. Vilgax arrive in Earth. Ben: Vilgax? Vilgax: Ben 10, I've come to kill you and conquer your world. Are you ready to die, Ben? Ben transforms into Humungousaur: Not today. Vilgax easly defeats him, after Humungousaur transforms into Big Chill and freeze Vilgax's left hand. Big Chill: Vilgax, do you not understand that you can't defeat me? After Vilgax use his laser and destroyed ice. Big Chill transforms into Atomix. Atomix used his most powerful attack. Atomix: "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" But his attack don't give him affect and Vilgax punch him and threw him into air. Atomix transforms into Jetray. Jetray fire to Vilgax neuroshock blasts from eyes, Vilgax catch his tail and threw him. Jetray transforms into Way Big, Vilgax fire lasers to his head and paralyze him. Vilgax fire to him laser from eyes, Ben transforms into Feedback and absored his lasers. Feedback fire to him energy blasts, but his energy blasts not give affect to him after Vilgax punched him. Feedback transforms back into Ben. After Ben transforms into Chromastone and fire to him ultraviolet rays, and punch him. Chromastone: It's your true power? Chromastone again fire to him ultraviolet rays, but this once Vilgax used his shield. Vilgax punch him to head, Chromastone transforms into Goop. Vilgax used his lasers and damaged his anti-gravity projection. Goop transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Vilgax i don't have time for this fight, There's a Sumo Slammers marathon at 1 hour later, and I forgot to set the DVR. Spidermonkey shot webs to him. Vilgax catch his webs and threw him into building. Spidermonkey transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire fire to him fire balls, Vilgax uses ice breath and freezes Swampfire. Frozen Swampfire: Oh man! Swampfire hit to Omnitrix and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead generate the crystals and crushes vilgax. Vilgax lifted his crystals and threw to Diamondhead. Vilgax: Give up Tennyson! Diamondhead: Never! Diamondhead transforms into Clockwork. Vilgax: Chronosapien! Vilgax fire to him lasers, Clockwork slowed the time and punch Vilgax. Vilgax uses his newly invisibility power. Clockwork: Vilgax? Where are you? Vilgax punch to him : I'am here! Clockwork transforms back into Ben. Ben slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Toepick. Vilgax freezes him, before Toepick open his face. Toepick transforms back into Ben Ben: there was only one way to defeat him. Ben slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Alien X. Vilgax: CELESTIALSAPIEN?! Vilgax: I'am need use my Celestialsapien powers. Vilgax transforms into Celestialsapien. Alien X (full control): What? how you can transform into Celestialsapien? Vilgax attacked to him. Alien X: Not in this place! ---- In Space Alien X teleport himself and Vilgax to space. Alien X uses his cosmic powers and attacked to him. Vilgax and Alien X fought 1 week. ---- Alien X and Vilgax transforms into his old forms. Ben auto transform into Jetray. Vilgax: Enough? Jetray: Enough for you? Vilgax punch to Jetray, Jetray bumped to Moon. Vilgax flight to Jetray, Jetray transforms into Way Big. Way Big crushes his and fire to him cosmic ray. Way Big's cosmic rays not give him affect. Vilgax Punch him and Way Big fell down. Vilgax lift the Way Big and threw him into Earth. Way Big bumped into Earth. Way Big transforms back into Ben: Still you want Omnitrix? Vilgax: I not want Omnitrix i want your head! Ben: Waow this is new! Vilgax try to punch him, but Ben jumped to air and transforms into Spitter. Spitter fire slime to Vilgax, after transforms into Heatblast and fire to him fire ball. (And was a explosion) Vilgax jumped to air and smashed Heatblast. Heatblast transforms into Ghostfreak. Vilgax: Where are you Tennyson! Vilgax uses his newly Vulpimancer powers and found him. Vilgax catch him. Ghostfreak: How you can do this? Vilgax punch him, Ghostfreak bumped to the Building. Ghostfreak transforms into Wildmutt and attacked him. Vilgax catch him and multiple punched him. Wildmutt transforms into Toepick. Vilgax: Again? Toepick open his face, but his face not scared Vilgax. Toepick: What?? Vilgax: I have immunity to toepick face. Toepick: It's impossible! Vilgax: HAHAHA! Vilgax mercilessly punched Toepick. Toepick transforms into Ben: Oh Man! Ben slaps to Omnitrix and transforms into Atomix and multiple punched him. Atomix used his most powerful attack again. Atomix: "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Again his attacks not give affect to Vilgax. Atomix : I'am very tired... Atomix transforms back into Ben. Ben slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms punched him after transforms into Heatblast and fire to him fire balls, after transforms into Diamondhead and generate the giant crystals and crushes him. After XLR8 create a tornado and threw Vilgax into air. XLR8: Enoug? Vilgax: HAHAHAHA! XLR8: What?! Vilgax: You still do not understand? you can never beat me. XLR8 transforms into Grey Matter. Vilgax: Where are you Tennyson!! Grey Matter: What should I do? What should I do? Grey Matter: I fond! Grey Matter: Hey Vilgax! Vilgax: Tennyson not as suprise, you're now a Galvan! Grey Matter: What? Vilgax: What you do you can never beat me. Vilgax: You will now use your gamma ray device. Grey Matter: How could you even know that? Vilgax: Because i have a Nigh-Omniscience. Grey Matter: WHAT!! Grey Matter transforms back into Ben. Vilgax: Do not you give up? Ben transforms into Chromastone: NEVER! Vilgax: Okay! Vilgax growing his size. (He now in Ultimate Way Big's size) Vilgax punch Chromastone. Vilgax: Now Enough? Chromastone: Probably no. Vilgax was very angry and mercilessly crushes Chromastone. He catch him and throws into space. ---- In Space Chromastone transforms into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: i can't defeat him alone, i need help. Vilgax: But no one can help you! Vilgax punch him, Astrodactyl bump into Mercury. Astrodactyl: This place is so hot! Astrodactyl transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack uses his gravity powers and lift him. Gravattack: I can beat you alone! i don't need help. Vilgax: Think again. Gravattack throws him into Venus after into Sun. Gravattack: I finally defeat him. Vilgax: HAHAHAHA! Gravattack: What? Vilgax: I'm now more powerful, thanks Tennyson! Vilgax uses his newly Sun powers and defeat him. Gravattack transforms into Alien X. ---- In Alien X Serena: Welcome Ben Tennyson! Bellicus: Again you! Ben: What should I do to beat Vilgax? Bellicus: You have 1 alternative. Ben: Tell me! Bellicus: Why i should tell you? Ben: What? Bellicus: I not want to tell you it. Ben: If i can't defeat Vilgax, he will destroy the Universe. Bellicus: The only way to do this is to die in yours. Ben: Okay! I'am ready! Bellicus: You are really brave Tennyson. Ben: Now tell me what I have to do. Bellicus: The only thing you need to do to kill him is to kill yourself. You cannot kill the other Celestialsapien directly, if you want to kill the Celestialsapien you should think about killing him and... Ben: And? Bellicus: You should kill yourself first. Ben: Okay. Give me Alien X powers. Bellicus: Good Bye Tennyson! ---- THE END Ending Song Same as the Theme Song: Ben slaps to Omnitrix, all characters and all aliens appear in. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Jetray, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Four Arms, Way Big, Atomix, Astrodactyl, Toepick, Feedback, XLR8, Grey Matter, Ghostfreak, Chromastone, Diamondhead make their Ben 10: Doomsday Future debuts. * Ben Tennyson makes his Ben 10: Doomsday Future debut. Minor Events * Vilgax makes his Ben 10: Doomsday Future debut. * Vaxasaurian Lord makes his debut. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Serena * Bellicus Villains * Vilgax * Giant Beast Villain Aliens * Jetray * Big Chill * Humungousaur * Four Arms * Way Big * Atomix * Astrodactyl * Toepick * Feedback * XLR8 * Grey Matter * Ghostfreak * Chromastone * Diamondhead Trivia * This is the first episode of 'Ben 10: Doomsday Future '. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres